tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Netenai Pierrot
Netenai Pierrot (ねてないピエロ Netenai Piero lit. Sleepless Clown) is a 2019 trio by Sora Ohara, Ren Munakata, and Nozomu Nanase. Overview The lead song from SOARA's fifth entry in the RE:START series. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: Kanji = 端くれに咲いた雑草になんて　なりたくないのに 僕は　出遅れちゃったなぁ 本気出せば　ゴボウ抜きできるとか 過剰な自信に騙されてきたんだよ 振り向かせたいや　こんな僕だってさ 相も変わらず　その日暮らしでも あくびしたんだ　泣いちゃいないから　気づいてよ アナタに似合わない　凡才だけど 人込みでひとり躍起の道化師になって 誰よりも　笑われてみせるから 頼まれてもいないのに　ついつい出しゃばっちゃって かえって　迷惑かけてきたっけなぁ そんでもって　誰かに頼るのはニガテなんだ 重たい荷物を引きずっても oh すっ転んでばっかりで　ブレイクダンサーみたいかも ステップ磨いて　自慢できるかな？ ぐったりしているけど　遊び疲れだから アナタに心配なぞ　かけないよ 朝が来たら　ぜんぶ夜のせいにできるんだ 毎日が　ステージの幕開けさ Wow Yeah Wow Yeah Singin' Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) 罵倒されたって　落ちてもしょうがない ヒール役だって　買ってみせんだよ 僕の背中見て　笑ってくれて　結構 それも　一個の栄養に変えてゆく ファッション改めてリスタート 分っかんない駅を開拓 好奇心　むき出しの目線 西→東→北→南 全力で　道に迷って ヤマカンで　失った時間もさ 楽しんでこ～！？ あくびしたんだ　泣きべそじゃない　よく見てよ アナタに似合わない　能天気だけど 人混みで　ひとりぼっちの毎日だってさ 僕なりに　ガンバってるんだ ぐったりしているヒマは　もう無いのに　眠たいから 目覚めの着信とか待っちゃう　バカだよ アナタへと　まっしぐらの道化師になって 誰よりも笑われてみせるから 端くれで咲いています Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Singin' Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Hashikure ni saita zassou ni nante naritakunai no ni Boku wa deokurechatta naa Honki daseba gobounuki dekiru toka Kajou na jishin ni damasarete kitandayo Furimukasetai ya konna boku datte sa Ai mo kawarazu sono higurashi demo Akubi shitanda naichainai kara kizuite yo Anata ni niawanai bonsai dakedo Hitogomi de hitori yakki no doukeshi ni natte Dare yori mo warawarete miseru kara Tanomaretemo inai no ni tsuitsui deshabacchatte Kaette meiwaku kaketekitakke naa Sonde motte dareka ni tanomaru no wa nigate nanda Omotai nimotsu wo hikizuttemo oh Sukkoronde bakkari de bureikudansaa mitai kamo Suteppu migaite jiman dekiru kana? Guttari shiteiru kedo asobi tsukare dakara Anata ni shinpai nazo kakenai yo Asa ga kitara zenbu yoru no sei ni dekirunda Mainichi ga suteeji no makuake sa Wow Yeah Wow Yeah Singin' Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Batou saretatte ochitemo shouganai Hiiru yaku datte katte misendayo Boku no senaka mite waratte kurete kekkou Sore mo ikko no eiyou ni kaete yuku Fasshon aratamete risutaato Wakkannai eki wo kaitaku Koukishin mukidashi no mesen Nishi→higashi→kita→minami Zenryoku de michi ni mayotte Yamakan de ushinatta jikan mo sa Tanoshindeko~!? Akubi shitanda nakibeso janai yoku mite yo Anata ni niawanai noutenki dakedo Hitogomi de hitori bocchi no mainichi datte sa Boku nari ni ganbatterunda Guttari shiteiru hima wa mou nai noni netai kara Mezame no chakushin toka macchau baka dayo Anata he to masshigura no doukeshi ni natte Dare yori mo warawarete miseru kara Hashikure de saiteimasu Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Singin' Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Though I don’t wanna become a weed sprouting in a scrap of land Looks like I got a late start, huh… With stuff like “I can overtake them all if I get serious” My overconfidence ended up tricking me instead I want you to turn around and see me, even though I’m like this I’ve been living that day-to-day life, the same as always I yawned, not cried, and that’s why I have tears— notice me already Even though I’m just still so ordinary, I don’t suit you I’ve become a clown so desperate by myself in a crowd of people Because I’ll be the one to get laughed at the most, just watch No one relies on me, but I just put my foot in my mouth And end up causing trouble, huh… Because of that, I’m bad at having others rely on me Even when heavy burdens are being dragged along, oh All I do is trip over myself, maybe like a breakdancer Do you think I could brag about it if I made my steps better? I’m totally exhausted, but that’s because I’m tired from too much fun I can’t solve the riddle of why you’re worrying about me Once morning comes, I can blame it all on the nighttime Since every day’s the beginning of the stage Wow Yeah Wow Yeah Singin' Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) I can’t help how I get insulted and I fail I’ll even act out a bad guy, because that’s what you paid for When you watch my back and laugh for me, so I’ll Pretty much change it into my nutrition Restarting my fashion once again I’ll find a new path at a station I don’t know Curiosity’s plain to see in those gazes West→East→North→South Losing my way with all my might Even the time lost when I’m guessing I’ll keep going and having fun~!? I yawned, not cried, and my face isn’t contorted in tears— look closely Even though I’m just still so optimistic, I don’t suit you It’s that everyday life of being all by myself in a crowd of people I’m still working hard in my own way I don’t have much time left to stay totally exhausted, because I wanna sleep I’m an idiot for waiting for your wake-up message I’ve become a clown at breakneck speed for you Because I’ll be the one to get laughed at the most, just watch I’ll sprout in a scrap of land Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Singin' Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) Wow (Wow) Yeah (Yeah) English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Trivia * In English, 'pierrot' refers to a stock comic character of old French pantomime, usually having a whitened face and wearing loose white clothes. However, in Japanese it commonly refers to a clown - a common sight in theme parks - fitting with SOARA's RE:START theme. References Category:Songs Category:Trios Category:Sora Ohara songs Category:Ren Munakata songs Category:Nozomu Nanase songs